LUCHA INTERIOR
by Afrodita
Summary: Una historia de intriga, dolor, sentimientos, pasión, lujuria, enfrentamientos y la búsqueda de un lugar en este mundo. Tiene un HermRon y HermDraco


Hola, sé que debería actualizar otros fics, pero bueno, esto ha sido producto de mi imaginación mientras me fumaba unos petas y ala… a ver qué os va pareciendo. He utilizado una estructura diferente para este fic, no sé, preguntarle al hachís por qué lo he hecho. Espero que os guste.

**LUCHA INTERIOR**

**1.**

Tenía frío, se sentía sola, no sabía dónde estaba, escondida en un callejón bajo el manto negro de la noche cerrada, la luna brillaba de color amarillo, iluminando un cielo desprovisto de estrellas, y ella, con el cabello castaño empapado que se pegaba a su tez pálida, no recordaba nada, sólo conseguía sentir un dolor punzante en su cuello y un veneno recorriendo sus venas, su sangre estaba infectándola.

Centró sus ojos marrones, grandes e intensos, en un cubo de basura que había a su lado, con manos temblorosas consiguió asirse de un saliente y recurriendo a todas las fuerzas que su débil cuerpo albergaba, se impulsó y se puso tambaleantemente en pie.

Una extraña sensación recorrió su mente, se le nubló la vista y un dolor punzante hizo estragos en su cabeza. Se apoyó en la pared y después de un rato comenzó a verlo todo más nítidamente, comenzó a ver los rincones oscuros adornados con papeles de periódico viejos, la luz al fondo del callejón donde se encontraba, y las paredes negruzcas, frías y con mugre pegada a los ladrillos desprovistos de vida.

Dio un paso al frente manteniendo con dificultad el equilibrio.

"¿Quién era? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué había pasado?"

Otro paso, y dos más. La noche le susurraba nombres que no conseguía adivinar, el viento la incitaba a recordar, pero ella no podía.

Llegó al final del callejón y se encontró en medio de una calle vacía, alumbrada con unas farolas que tintineaban de vez en cuando. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado izquierdo, se giró de golpe y se perdió en unos ojos verdes fosforito, fríos, sarcásticos, llenos de pena y oscuros como el que ha visto pasar demasiados años.

Tenía frente a ella, a una figura alta, imponente, que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra hasta los pies, unos pies que finalizaban en unos elegantes zapatos de color negro, una mano enguantada se acercó a ella y la agarró del mentón, alzándole la cabeza para volver a fundir sus esmeraldas con las castañas.

- Bienvenida a la Noche, Hermione.

Hermione, Hermione… Ése era su nombre, sí, estaba completamente segura. Y ese hombre… fijo su vista en la cara de él, casi se cae al ver la palidez irreal de la cara de ese individuo, tenía unos labios sensuales, atrayentes, de un color rojo como la manzana más apetecible, su cara era perfecta, imposible de determinar una edad, lisa, delicada, era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Y unos hilillos finos, negros como las aguas más profundas del mar y largos, remarcaban esa belleza.

De pronto empezó a recordar…

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Habían empezado su último curso en Hogwarts, ya entrado el invierno, todos los alumnos estaban muy atareados debido a la intensidad de las clases, no paraban de realizar trabajos, la materia se había vuelto mucho más complicada, y Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la Biblioteca, alejada de sus dos amigos.

Oía el golpeteo de la lluvia sobe los cristales de la biblioteca, la sala en silencio, sólo recibía el sonido de las plumas rasgando los pergaminos, de las hojas antiguas de los libros cuando eran pasadas.

Frente a ella tenía un pergamino largo, lleno de garabatos negros, pequeños y pegados que formaban su elegante escritura. Había terminado el trabajo de pociones y ahora repasaba los errores que pudiera haber cometido.

No se había percatado de que una figura se había deslizado sigilosamente como una serpiente, hasta detrás de la silla en la que se encontraba.

De pronto sintió la humedad de una boca en su oído, y el aliento chocó contra su oreja, haciendo que un terrible escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan terriblemente deliciosa? –hizo una pausa paladeando sus palabras y regocijándose con el gesto que la castaña hizo- sangre sucia –lo dijo en un tono bajo, suave, pero cargado de odio.

- ¡Déjame en paz Malfoy! –exclamó violentamente la prefecta.

- ¡Oh! vamos, Granger… -imitó sarcásticamente un tono de cómo si su respuesta le hubiese afectado, se sentó al lado de Hermione y la miró fríamente- No soy yo el que acude por las noches como una niñita llorando desconsoladamente porque su novio se ha enfadado con ella.

Soltó una carcajada y Hermione sintió que unas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos. Le odiaba, pero a la vez lo necesitaba, no supo en qué momento del año se había dando cuenta de ello. Recordó las noches en las que tenía fuertes discusiones con Ron y corría fuera de la Sala Común para perderse entre los pasillos del Castillo en busca de un rincón solitario para llorar y maldecirse sola. Y una de esas noches había chocado con él, con esa figura pálida, con esos ojos grises tan difíciles de mirar, tan desprovistos de vida y a l vez tan embaucadores, con ese rostro de mármol, frío y adornado con un pelo rubio, brillante, que en ese momento se encontraba despeinado y desprovisto de gomina.

Después de unos insultos, algo cambió, y esa noche Hermione se acercó a él y se pegó a su torso, para luego fijar su vista en la de él y perderse en un mar de besos, en una tormenta de caricias, de sensaciones, pasión, lujuria, necesidad, y se perdieron entre los suelos de ese pasillo oscuro, entre las ropas de ambos, sin entender qué estaba pasando, pero sin pensar en ello.

Y así noche tras noche, Hermione se había perdido por los pasillos y le había encontrado, para refugiarse en él.

_Huyo, huyo de ti y de todo, y curiosa es la forma que tengo de huir ya que acabo pensando en ti, y deseo refugiarme entre tus brazos, dejar que mis sentimientos se entrelacen entre tus dedos y que una chispa recorra tu cuerpo hasta tu corazón. __  
  
Sueño con que me abrazas y me despierto para querer que eso no sólo ocurra cuando me pierdo entre las telas de la fantasía, para poderte tener a mi lado y no huir cuando deseo darte una caricia, cuando deseo no ser yo ni tú tú, y perdernos por el aire fuera de aquí, sin que importe nada, sin que el tiempo exista, sin que haya una realidad aparente, solos tú y yo, despojados de nombres y pensamientos, con una única sustancia en el aire repartida a nuestro alrededor, los sentimientos, para empaparnos entre ellos dejándolos rienda suelta y aceptando sus peticiones.  
  
Me duele huir de todo aquello que deseo, sueño y que necesito._

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Hermione.

- Esta noche hay unas fiestas en las mazmorras –el Slytherin se estiró en la silla y la miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos- Cuando acabe hará frío en la clase abandonada –se levantó sin mirarla y se fue de la biblioteca.

La clase abandonada estaba en las mazmorras, en un sitio por donde nadie solía ir, salvo… Hermione y Draco. La castaña negó rotundamente con la cabeza, no iría, pero en el fondo sabía que acabaría vagando por los pasillos rumbo al calor de los brazos fuertes de Malfoy.

····

Se encontró con Ron y Harry en la Sala Común y hablaron de lo que se pondrían esa noche para la fiesta. Ron se despidió dándole un pico a Hermione diciendo que iba a cambiarse ya, y Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione, que tenía la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué ocultas Hermione? –dijo dulcemente.

- Nada… -cerró con fuerza los ojos y le dijo que ella también iba a cambiarse.

Se puso un vestido largo, de color negro y luego se arregló el pelo, haciendo que sus rizos cayesen como cascadas sobre su espalda. Se puso poco maquillaje y bajó para reunirse con sus amigos e ir a la fiesta.

Ron estaba guapísimo, se dieron un beso al lado de Harry, que miraba hacia Ginny, y salieron de la Sala Común para bajar las escaleras y entrar en un aula donde ya había mucha gente de las cuatro diferentes casas. La multitud se mezclaba, menos los Slytherins, que se mantenían en un rincón, salvo alguno que se entremezclaba con las demás casas.

La mirada de Hermione chocó contra la de Draco nada más entrar, el rubio la observó fijamente mientras se llevaba una copa a los labios, y Hermione siguió a su amigo y su novio para servirse algo de beber.

La música danzaba en el aire y todo el mundo se divertía. Ron sacó a Hermione a bailar, mientras Harry se iba a hablar con Ginny.

Se mezclaron entre la multitud y se agarraron tiernamente cuando comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y se abrazó más fuerte a él mientras se movían.

Los ojos de Hermione detectaron a una figura que bailaba cerca de ellos, agarrada a una chica de un curso menos de Slytherin. Draco estaba besándola apasionadamente y abrió los ojos, para fijarlos burlonamente en Hermione. La castaña se agarró a Ron con más fuerza, un sentimiento helado había recorrido su cuerpo, celos, rabia, una rabia interior subió hasta su cabeza, y sólo pudo atraer a Ron hacia ella y besarle, intentando evitar las lágrimas que luchaban por resbalar sobre sus mofletes.

Cuando acabó la canción, Ron fue a beber y Hermione se sentó en una silla algo apartada. Ron se había unido a otros alumnos de Gryffindor y ahora hacían ronda de chupitos y se preparaban cubatas.

La castaña empezó a aburrirse, todos parecían divertirse y ella estaba sentada, mirando a un lado cómo Ron se emborrachaba y al otro lado cómo Harry no se atrevía de decirle lo que sentía a Ginny.

Una sombra pasó a su espalda, se giró para ver a Draco alejarse y salir de la fiesta sin ninguna acompañante. Hermione esperó unos minutos y luego se levantó y siguió el rastro del perfume embriagador que el rubio dejaba por donde pasaba.

Anduvo sin pensar en nada, sólo dejándose llevar, y acabó llegando a la clase abandonada.

- Qué rápida –Draco estaba sentado en una mesa.

- Estaba aburrida –dijo sin darle importancia.

- Yo también –Draco se bajo de la mesa y cerró las distancias que le separaban de la castaña.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano fría de Draco deslizarse por su cara hasta llegar a sus labios y abrirlos con los dedos lentamente. Abrió los ojos y vio las dos lunas grisáceas que la miraban con ansias.

Se fundieron en un beso violento, Hermione recordó la chica con la que había estado Draco, y entonces comenzó a morderle los labios con la fuerza adecuada para no hacerle daño. Draco la pegó hacia él y recorrió su delicada espalda con sus anchas manos. Se separaron un poco respirando agitadamente mientras mantenían sus labios rozándose.

Draco la tumbó en el suelo y la bajó el vestido lentamente, descubriendo la belleza con la que se deleitaba todas las noches en secreto. Sin pensar nada, como siempre hacían por las noches, Draco se inclinó y cubrió todo el cuerpo de Hermione con besos y caricias.

- ¿Quiero oírtelo decir? –dijo Hermione segura de sí misma.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

- Que me deseas… -Draco se quedó quieto- y que tu disfrutas de estas noches igual que yo.

- No te confundas Granger –su voz sonaba fría aunque un poco descolocada, como si no creyese lo que fuera a decir- Tengo a todas las que quiero, y tu eres una más de ese montón. –se agachó y empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione, haciendo que ella sonriese ante lo que Draco no quería admitir.

Hermione desnudó a Draco, y el chico se posó sobre ella para unirse, para olvidarse de todo, para perderse, para disfrutarse aunque eso les estuviera prohibido, para dejar que la noche tapase con su velo los nombres que tenían, sus sangres, sus apellidos…

Terminaron mientras se entrelazaban perfectamente, y se quedaron respirando agitadamente en el suelo, aún enlazados en un abrazo, Draco era como una serpiente que agarra dulcemente a su presa antes de hacerla suya.

Se besaron y se levantaron para colocarse sus prendas arrugadas y sentarse encima de una mesa, últimamente se quedaban hablando después de haber cometido el pecado, o sino se limitaban a mirarse calculadoramente y a bañarse en besos aún cargados de pasión.

- El comadreja hoy va a acabar fatal –sonrió de lado mientras miraba cínicamente a Hermione.

- No hables de él –Draco iba a formular otro comentario mordaz pero finalmente se decidió por besarla.

- ¿Aún te queda algo de eso muggle que se fuma? –Hermione sonrió y sacó de su sostén una piedrecita marrón. Su mejor amiga muggle, le enviaba por lechuza hachís, era a la única persona a la que le había contado que era bruja, y su amiga lo había aceptado de buen grado.

Estuvieron fumando un rato, la habitación se llenó del embriagador olor del sexo mezclado con el humo de los porros.

- No sé por qué te voy a decir esto –Hermione miró sin entender nada a Draco- el Señor Tenebroso planea un ataque en el pueblo cuando salgamos este fin de semana, sabe que van a haber menos alumnos, pero sabe que Potter se queda en Navidades.

Hermione le miró asustada, tenía que alertar a Dumbledore, pero no sabía cómo para no levantar sospechas. Draco se encogió de hombros y la sugirió que no dejase ir a Potter.

- ¿Y los demás qué? –Draco le hizo una mueca.

- Siempre tan sensible con el prójimo… -rió débilmente. Hermione se quedó pensando, es cierto que había bastantes patrullas de la Orden vigilando el pueblo, y que lo mejor sería organizar algo para hacer que los estudiantes se quedasen ese día en Hogwarts, una actividad extra, ya lo pensaría más tarde y hablaría con McGonagall.

- ¿Por qué me lo has dicho? –preguntó de pronto dándose cuenta de que era Draco el que se lo había desvelado.

- Porque yo estaré entre esos mortífagos –Hermione iba a decir algo pero se quedó con la boca abierta- No quiero que vayas, ¿vale?

Draco se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y se fue antes de que Hermione pudiese decirle algo.

Hermione se quedó sentada un rato y decidió fumar un poco, lo que acababa de decir Draco… se había dado cuenta de que el rubio sentía algo por ella, pero ni loco lo admitiría nunca.

Subió las escaleras hacia su casa bastante fumada y sonriendo como una tonta por la revelación que había sacado de esa noche. Pasó sigilosamente por el cuadro y se encontró un espectáculo en la Sala Común: Ron, Dean y Seamus hacía carreras por toda la sala, gritando como si fuesen niños pequeños, y algunas chicas borrachas, aunque menos que ellos tres, reían tontamente al ver los torsos desnudos de los gryffindors, que se estaban desnudando a cada vuelta que hacían.

Harry estaba en un lado, con Ginny al lado y mirando horrorizados a Ron.

- ¿Ron? –Hermione se había acercado a ellos. Ron se detuvo sudoroso y la miró con los ojos empañados en una neblina de alcohol.

- ¿Errress tú Hegminone? –se empezó a reír al no conseguir vocalizar bien. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y una figura se acercó a ella, mientras Ron se alejaba para seguir corriendo y gritaba que le iban a ganar.

- Le dije que ya había bebido suficiente… -Harry estaba a su lado. La miró de arriba abajo, el cabello despeinado, el vestido arrugado y los ojos rojos- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Dando una vuelta –dijo cortante- En cuanto a él –señaló hacia Ron- él… ¿qué se supone que hace?

- Carreras…

- ¡No! –elevó el tono- Harry, sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿por qué bebe hasta llegar a ese estado?

- Hermione, tranquilízate, se supone que es adulto para decidir lo que hace.

- ¿Sí? –rió cínicamente y por un momento Harry pensó que estaba frente a Draco- Estoy harta –había bajado el tono hasta un susurro- Harta de que juegue a ser mayor, harta de que me trate como lo hace, harta de que me grite –le miró fijamente- ¿has visto cómo me ha saludado?

- Está borracho –se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros- Hermione, vete a dormir, mañana creo que tenéis que hablar seriamente los dos.

Hermione asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches. Antes de que se alejase, Harry la habló.

- Y tú y yo también deberíamos hablar –Hermione no se giró, hizo como si no le hubiese oído y subió hacia su habitación.


End file.
